Your Past will Always Haunt You
by AoiMidnight
Summary: You and Gaara have been friends since you were kids... But you were forced to leave, and hadn't seen or really thought about him since. Now there's a new kid in school, and he's lookin' oddly familiar. GaaraxOC
1. A Dream of the Past

_A harsh wind sent chills down your spine as you walked down the suffocatingly silent street. You had no idea where you were, you just knew you had to get somewhere safe, and soon. You heard a noise behind you, making you jump, and ran. _

_Your eyes were filled with tears, and it was dark, so you couldn't see. Blinded, you ran straight into someone. Or rather, some_thing_. You glanced up and wiped your eyes. It was a boy, about your age. He was carrying a bag, and crying. _

_You looked into his sea-green eyes and what you saw was exactly what you felt. Sadness, rejection, and most of all, pain. "H--Hey... I'm... I'm sorry..." You said getting up off the ground and dusting yourself off. He looked at you awkwardly. _

_"You're not going to run? Like everyone else?" He asked. _

_"Of course not! Why would I do that?" came your ignorant reply. _

_"I don't... I don't know really..." He whispered. You tilted your head to the side. The sudden urge to poke him overcame you, and you reached out, meaning to press your finger to his cheek. _

_"What is that?" you cried when a wall of sand blocked the path from you to him. _

_"Sand..." _

_"What's it for?" the awe in your voice made him furrow his non-existent eyebrows together in confusion. _

_"To keep any harm from me. At least, that's what Yashamaru says." _

_"Oh... that's cool. Well, I'm not going to hurt you. I promise." You said smiling. He looked up at you, and for the first time that night, he smiled. "My name's Kiyoshi. What's yours?" You asked. _

_"Gaara. My name is Gaara." He said and grabbed your hand, dragging you to the park. Once you got there, he sat down on a swing, and opened his mouth to speak, but you couldn't hear him over the annoying buzzing. _

_"What is that?" You scream out, covering your ears. He just continues to talk, but you can't understand him. You fall onto the ground still clutching your ears and close your eyes. When you open them again, you're in your room, and you're 5 years older. _

_

* * *

_

At school you did your morning routine. Sit down, clean out your binder, chat with your friends, and start on your bell ringer. Well, first period bell rang, and you gathered your things and continued to first period: math. What a great way to start off the day, huh?

Everyone situated themselves, and then there was a knock at the door. Mrs. McDonald, your teacher, answered the door. You weren't really paying attention; you were too worried about next period's test.

You heard your friend Kioko next to you gasp, but she did that often, so you ignored it. Shaking your arm to get your attention, she gritted her teeth together to contain her excitement. Rolling your eyes you looked at her, and saw she was pointing to the door.

"Oh. My. God! Do you see him? He is _fine_!" She squealed. You could only see the back of him, but he did have a nice ass... He crossed his arms and leaned on his left foot.

Mrs. McDonald turned him around to introduce him, and your jaw dropped. Everything became a blur, and the last thing you can remember was Kioko talking about how attractive he was. When you came to, you were in the nurse's office.

"Well, rise and shine dear. You gave us a bit of a scare. Are you feeling okay?" The nurse asked. You felt weak from the smell of the room. It made you sick. You clutched your head with one hand and nodded.

"I can go back to class. I'm fine." You said and got up.

"Okay well, be careful. Don't get too excited!" She called after you. You waved your hand in a goodbye motion and walked back to class.

When you opened the door, Mrs. McDonald stopped in mid sentence, and everyone turned to look at you. "This is why I don't come to school late." you muttered, and returned to your seat.

The boy had been seated in the seat in front of you. You hoped he didn't recognize you.

"Yosh, Yosh are you feeling better?" Your friend whispered in your ear. You nodded trying not to talk, and prayed she wouldn't say your full name. "He's gorgeous isn't he?" she whispered. You shook your head no, and she frowned at you.

You spent the rest of the day trying to avoid the new guy, and play it off as if you hadn't fainted at all. It just so happened he had four of your seven classes with you.

And that's pretty much how the next week went. You pretended everything was normal, and avoided the new kid as much as possible. That is, until one unlucky day, when your reading teacher decided to pair people up for a class project.

Being as you were teacher's pet, she put you with the new kid, because she 'knew' you would help him out. Bad move on her side. You went home, lay in your bed, and tried to think of a way to get out of this, but nothing came up. So you were stuck.

Stuck with Sabaku no Gaara.


	2. Gently, now

Yawning, you put some coffee on and sat down at the kitchen table. Kioko zoomed down the stairs and jumped in the seat next to you. She got directly in your face, her own plain, and looked you in the eye. Without warning, she screamed, "YOU. LUCKY. BITCH!"

She plopped herself down in the seat and stole one of your pop tarts. "How come you, of all people, get the new sexy kid as your partner, and I'm stuck with miss know-it-all?!" She asked giving you a death glare.

You were still half asleep, so you just sat there in silence. "C'mon Yosh, speak to me. How come you fainted? I mean, I know he's fine, but not _that_ fine!" She saw your emotionless gaze out the glass door and sighed. "I can't help you out, Yosh, until you help me." Standing up, she walked off and got herself ready for school. After about four minutes, you did the same.

Everyone was buzzing around you in homeroom, saying how much they wished they had Gaara as their partner. You had to bite your tongue to keep from screaming out at them about how you wished the same. You had a major headache from too much thinking last night, and you weren't ready for first period.

"C'mon guys, leave her alone. She too, _overwhelmed_ with the fact that she gets Gaara as her partner to chit-chat. **So buzz off!"** Kioko yelled sitting in her seat next to you. Everyone scattered.

"You are such a drama queen." You joked and smiled.

First period bell rang all too soon, and everyone gathered their things and left, while you sat there a moment before doing the same.

The walk to first period was the longest walk you had ever taken in your entire life. And once you finally got there, you wanted to ask to see the nurse. But, that would be childish and chicken, so you didn't, and sat down.

"Okay class. What we are going to do today is go outside and measure some things. I've decided to put you in groups of four now, so wait for a minute while I decide who will be paired with whom."

Mrs. McDonald mumbled to herself while counting us with her fingers for a few seconds. "Okay, I want Kioko and Margerette to pair up with Kiyoshi and Gaara." Your heart flip-flopped and you actually smiled for the first time. Relief washed over you.

Kioko cheered loudly at Mrs. McDonald and scooted her desk next to mine. Margerette scooted her's next to Gaara, and turned it around. Kioko and Margerette were too busy drooling over him to let him know he needed to turn his desk, so you took it upon yourself to save him the embarrassment.

"Gaara-kun, you might want to turn your desk around." You whispered, and then froze. Did you just call him Gaara-_kun_?! He froze for a moment too, but turned his desk. You both avoided eye contact with each other for the rest of the period, or rather, day.

The next few days were the same; you did some work, avoided eye contact, and any way of communication unless needed.

Then, oh buddy, _then_ our English teacher, Mr. Julian, had paired you two up to write a story. It seemed as though the teachers had planned this out.

But this time was different. Instead of receiving looks of envy from the female students, you got looks of jealousy. Rude remarks were shot at you from all angles. You ignored them, though, and before long they died out.

There was this one time, when a guy insulted Gaara. Oh buddy was _that_ hilarious. He was jealous because his girlfriend preferred Gaara over him. So he decides he's going to try to tick Gaara off.

It was first period, so you were right behind Gaara, and the guy walked up to his desk, and leaned over to look him in the eye. "Freak!" He spat. Gaara just looked up at him, and blinked once.

You noticed the sand, tracked in from outside by the students, around you start to slide towards the poor kid, and it wrapped around his feet. He freaked and tried to get away from the sand. You leaped forward out of your seat and grabbed hold of Gaara's shoulder. The sand immediately fell to the ground and the boy ran back to his seat.

Gaara turned his head to face you, and the glimpse of the expression on his face was enough to make you tighten your grip, but then it faded away, and he looked at the ground.

Kioko, who had been oblivious to the whole sand incident up until this point, looked back and forth from you, to your hand, to Gaara a few times, before shouting out, "ALL RIGHT YOSH!" You couldn't help but laugh at her ignorance and you released him, and sat back in your seat.

Later that day, you were walking to fourth period, and the boy from earlier was talking to his buds about Gaara. "Yeah he's some kind of freak. He just sat there, and then a bunch of sand grabbed hold of my feet, but I wasn't scared. I punched him in the face and the sand let me go. He's just a wimp."

You stopped, and stood there for a minute. Then you slowly turned around, and with your free hand, balled it into a fist, and whopped him in the face. He didn't see it coming, and just stood there in shocked silence, holding his hand over his eye.

"You better watch your mother fucking back. I ain't afraid to beat some punk ass kid who hides behind his momma." And with that, you continued your way to your next class.


	3. Let's party!

Your fist ached from that guy's hard head, and so you went to the nurse to put some ice on it. You saw the guy there, and he backed up with wide eyes when you passed him. With a victorious smile, you got the ice and went back to class.

Your friend Thu was spazzing out that you actually punched someone. "Oh my god, are you serious?! You _punched_ that guy?! That is awesome! Where'd you get the courage?! You've never had that much courage! You know you're going to get a referral for this right? Oh but that is so cool! You're first referral, how does it feel? You know my first refer--"

"Thu, chill. I'm not going to get a referral, because that guy is too scared shitless to tell anyone. So bug off. I'm trying to label this map. You should be doing the same. Kay?" You returned to labeling the map.

Thu was silent for a minute, but then started up again. You glared at her, and she actually stopped talking. There was this look on her face, of pure fear. Kind of like... kind of like the looks that people used to give Gaara.

You asked to use the bathroom, and made the same glare in the mirror. Your eyebrows shot up. You never knew you could be that intimidating. "What am I turning into?" you whispered.

When you returned to the classroom, you asked to go to the clinic again. You practically lived there nowadays. Thu escorted you, and you called Kioko's mom at work and asked her to check you out. She OK'd it and said she's on her way.

Once you were back in class, Mrs. Barr told you to put your head down, so you did. Kioko's mom didn't get there until the end of 5th period, but she checked Kioko out along with you, just so she could be fair.

"Yosh, what's wrong? Are you feeling okay?" She put her hand on your forehead. "You don't have a fever... What's wrong honey?" You shook your head.

"I don't know. My stomach just hurts and I have a headache is all." You said and smiled to show you were okay.

"Well, you had better be better by tonight." Kioko stated from the back of the car.

"Why?" You asked.

"Becaaaaause, tonight I'm having a big sleep over. Don't you remember? Angel's going to be there, Thu's going to be there, Alex is going to be there, and last but not least, Cheryl's going to be there."

"Oh. Well, I just need to rest for a bit, and I'll be okay." You smiled again to reassure her.

* * *

The short two hour nap you took didn't help you any at all. Your dreams were full of Gaara, and that boy. Thankfully, the loud banging of Kioko's fist against your door interrupted the disturbing dreams.

She had awoken you to inform you that everyone was there. After properly greeting everyone, you sat on the couch and watched them as they chattered away. You even laughed a little. Before you knew it, you were talking and joking around, too.

A few hours later, Angel decided to play a game.

"Okay. We're going to play a game. It's called 'Find Your Friend'."

"How do you play?" Cheryl interrupted.

"I'm getting to that. First, we roll a die, and whoever gets the highest number, is the seeker, and whoever gets the lowest number, is the seekee. Got it?" We all agreed and rolled the die.

You ended up the seeker, and Kioko was the seekee. They put a blindfold on you, and told Kioko to find a place to hide while they spun you around. Once you were completely dizzy, they let you go. After a few jumping walls and sliding vacuums, you regained your balance.

You could hear giggling, and then a knocking. The giggling was definitely Kioko, and the knocking was them trying to get you to go the other way. You didn't, and the giggling suddenly stopped. You knew you were close, so you reached out, and felt a body. It had to be Kioko.

You backed up a bit, and after a moment's waiting (for dramatic effect), pounced. A grunt was heard under you as you both hit the floor. Ripping off your blindfold you shouted, "I FOUND YA--" Well, you were going to scream, 'I found ya, bitch!' but you hadn't found her. The person under you wasn't your best friend.

It was Gaara.


	4. Reaquaint Us

He looked up at you and blinked twice. Your eyes widened and you immediately scrambled off him. He stood up and looked anywhere but right at you. Everything was quiet for a few minutes. "Uh, hi..." you said with a cough.

He didn't reply. Suddenly, there was a clap and Kioko came out of her hiding spot.

"Well, we're going to... uh... get... get... get some... snacks! Yes, we're going to get some snacks. We'll be back in uh... I don't know, later!" She grabbed her purse and motioned for everyone to follow. There was along, awkward silence after they left.

"So... why are you here?" you croaked out.

"Ms. Owen said the story was due Monday..." he whispered.

Forgetting everything about this awkward moment, you exclaimed in shock, "Are you serious?! Damn!" You bit the bend in your finger. "Wait a minute... how'd you know where I lived?" you asked suspiciously.

"I, uh, went to the front office and asked... "

You snorted. It shouldn't be that easy. What if he was some kind of crazy rapist that wanted to murder her? To think that they would just hand out your address to any person that asked enraged you. You were going to have a nice little chat with them, come Monday,

"Oh, well, let's, uh, go out back. We _really_ need to talk."

"Yeah..." he agreed, obediently following you. Once outside, you chose a shady place, under a tree. There was a small lake in their back yard; it was looking right on it. He sat down next to you.

At that point in time, you had pushed the fact that you had not seen him in over five years to the back of your mind, and you grabbed hold of his upper arm and leaned your head on the crook of his neck.

"Why?" you whispered loud enough for him to hear. "Why did you leave without a goodbye? Why did you not say anything when you saw me for the first time in five years?! What did I do to make you hate me?!" you had practically screamed the last question. Tears were now streaming down your flushed face. He was silent for a while.

"The day before I left, my uncle, Yashamaru, tried to assassinate me. He told me that everyone wanted me dead. He said… he said... that even... even you hated me..." He tried to hide it by turning his head, but you still saw the sparkle of a tear glitter in the moonlight. You hugged his arm tighter.

"Gaara-kun, you _know_ I don't, didn't, and could never hate you." He looked down at you and smiled. A real smile. The first genuine smile he's had since he last saw her.

"How come you never said anything to _me_?" he inquired in return. Your eyes moved towards the ground, and you played with a blade of grass.

"Because, I was mad, mad that you left without letting me know, without a goodbye. You just disappeared, and I had no idea why. I wondered off again, looking for you, and I stumbled upon Kioko, kind of like I stumbled upon you. Except she didn't have a wall of sand blocking her body." You joked. You both chuckled a bit.

"Anyway, we became really good friends, and her mom felt bad that I didn't have a home to go to when it got dark, so she took it upon herself to be my mom. It's quite troublesome..." You both sat there quietly, listening to the crickets, chirping away their happy, troubleless lives.

"You've grown so much." You said, trying to make conversation. He looked at you for a minute, trying to get over how random that was, and then he looked you up and down.

"Well what about you? You've got boobies now!" he replied without thinking. You just laughed and stood up.

"Well, we better go and get started on that damn story. What was the topic again?"

"Whatever we wanted, but it had to be a real life experience..."

"Hmm... what story do you want to write about?" you pondered this... thinking about random things that happened to you, that would make a short story...

"What about... our story?" The way he said it, so innocently, just made you smile. Without hesitation, you embraced him in a tight hug.

"Okay!"


End file.
